Never Be Alone
by kissmekent
Summary: This is a completely AU story based around what if Clark Kent and Lois Lane had met as children. I put this a a Superman/Smallville crossover because I am drawing from both, but I am taking a lot of liberties with my story, but I hope you like this...
1. Prologue

A/N: In honor of the last few episodes ever of Smallville (I have been watching this season religiously for the past 10 years!), I am writing this fanfiction that has been rolling around in my head for the past few months. I hope you enjoy it! (I don't remember them ever saying which of Lois's and Chloe's parents were siblings, so in this Ellen Lane and Gabe Sullivan are brother and sister).

Prologue

_Krypton_

"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives, thousands of years behind us." Lara said, gripping her only son to her breast.

"He will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will... sustain him." Jor-El said, trying to keep himself from crying the tears that he was just holding at bay, but he had to be strong now, for their son.

"He will defy their gravity."

"He will look like one of them."

"He won't _**be**_ one of them."

"No. His dense molecular structure will make him strong."

"He'll be odd. Different."

"He'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable."

"Isolated. Alone."

"He will never be alone," Jor-El said looking at the master crystal that he had just finished imprinting all of their civilization's knowledge, and himself, "He will never be alone."

_Five Years Later, Smallville, Kansas _

Lois Lane looked around her. Corn, all she could see was corn. She was riding the small pink bicycle that her daddy had given her before he left for the war. He said that when he came back they would take the training wheels off and he would teach her how to ride like a big girl.

But now that would never happen. A month ago, two men in military dress came to their house on post and told them that her daddy was never coming home.

So here she was, with her mommy and baby sister, Lucy, moving in to her Grandma and Grandpa Sullivan's dairy farm in Smallville, Kansas. It's not like she's never moved before, it seems like they were always moving from one post to another, but she had always been surrounded by other army brats and fit right in, but here, she could barely see the closest neighbor. A yellow house in a sea of corn.

So here she was riding down a road, tears streaming down her face, and she was totally lost! She had never gotten lost on post! She stopped, crying, looking around. She couldn't see anything over the corn, growing on both side of the road.

"Why are you crying?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Lois turned around, "What?" She then saw him. He looked about her age. He had black hair and blue eyes, they met eye to eye, "Who are you?"

"I'm Clark, are you okay?"

"I'm lost."

He held out his hand, "Come with me, my house is right over there, my mom will help."

Lois blushed a little bit as she hesitated for a moment, but then placed her hand in his and felt a little bit of a tingle, but not really understanding what she was feeling. She felt her fear disappeared as she followed this Clark through the tall stalks.

Two minutes later, they came out of the stalks to the bright yellow house that she has seen in the distance. "You live here?" She asked.

"Yup, Mom!" He yelled at the red haired woman standing on the porch.

"What is this?"

Martha Kent looked towards the sound of her son's voice, whom she and her husband had found in a cornfield only two years before. There he stood next to a little brown haired girl, holding her hand.

"She's lost." Clark said.

Martha smiles, and crouched down to the girl. "Who's your mom?"

"Ellen Lane. We're moving in with Gran and Poppop."

"And what's there last name, honey, can you remember?"

"Sullivan."

"Okay, honey, I know your grandparents, why don't you come inside, and we can call your family so that they'll know where you are." Martha let this new girl in hand, and led them into the house. "What's your name, honey?"

"Lois." She said in a small voice as they walked up the porch steps and into the house.

"Okay, Clark, why don't you take Lois into the playroom while I call her family."

"K' Mom!" Clark said, taking Lois's hand again, "Come on, check out the train set that my dad gave me for my birthday, it runs on it own and everything, dad says it used to be his when he was a kid!"

Lois's eyes brightened, "Cool!"

Martha smiled as she watched her son and her neighbor's granddaughter. She loved how her sweet son was so trusting and could make friends so easily. It was hard with how they had to keep him apart so that he didn't accidentally hurt someone. Pulling herself out of her deep thought, she picked up the phone and when she heard the 'Hello?' voice, she answered, "Hi, Anne, I believe that I have something of yours..."

From that day on Clark Kent and Lois Lane were best friends. Ellen Lane, and Martha and Jonathan Kent watched as their children were everlastingly attached at the hip. Not soon after Ellen had moved back in with her parents she had to take on a lot of the responsibilities of running her family farm when her father broke his leg in an accident and the doctor's said given his age of 65 and the severity of the break, he wouldn't be available to return to work for close to a year.

Six months after his accident, a year after Ellen, Lois and Lucy Lane moved in with Anne and Gabe Sullivan, Gabe was sitting on the porch, the closest his pestering wife would allow him to get to actual farm work, he watched his daughter with a smile and hoped that she decided that she would stay and that he would be able to pass the farm on to her. Too many of his friends had lost the farms due to bankruptcy and those left found that many of their children didn't want to farm. He had worked all his life on the land that his father and grandfather did. He knew that his own son wasn't interested in the land, but perhaps, just perhaps, his daughter will be.

Three years after Lois Lane's father's death, and they had moved to Smallville, Kansas, she was a happy little farm girl. Her grandfather said that this year she could have her own calf to take care of that she can show at the county fair. The calf was due in another month. She also had a best friend, Clark Kent. Her mom jokes that she spends more time at his house than her own.

One such day was a sunny May afternoon. The sun was out and the weather was warm enough for tee shirts and shorts. The two children took off to running around, playing tag, and then Lois suggested hide and go seek "Come find me!" she said, "And no peeking!"

Clark smiled as he watched Lois run off for a moment and then turned around and leaned against the oak tree in his front yard that was sporting new leaves, "One. Two. Three..." He counted. Once he reached 25, "Ready or not here I come!"

Clark searched for Lois, finally seeing where she went as he saw the storm cellar open a crack which was always kept tightly shut, "Lois?" He said, smiling as he walked down the stairs, "Where are you?"

After a minute, he saw her crouched in a dark corner, "Found you!" He said. But Lois didn't move. "What is it?"

"Look what I found!" Lois said. Clark looked where she was looking and saw a big shape that was covered by a very dirty canvas tarp. "It looks like a space ship!"

Clark laughed, "Right, my dad is hiding a space ship in the storm cellar!" He was curious, "Let's see what it is, might be something of my granddad's I heard that he loved to tinker!"

The two eight year olds pushed the tarp aside the nose, and couldn't decide what it was, but the closest thing to describe it was, Spaceship. "Whoa!" Was all that Clark could say, his mouth wide open. He touched it, and he heard the sound of air as the top popped open. The both looked inside, then Lois spotted something, a crystal and picked it up.

Clark watched amazed as the crystal glowed from within when Lois picked up the crystal. Clark reached forward and touched the crystal. At that moment all he could see was a bright white light that engulfed them and then the two children found themselves standing in the middle of snow.

The two children hugged each other, both from cold, being that they both only wore tee shirts, shorts and sneakers, and from fear, _where are they_?, they both thought. Clark looked down at the glowing green crystal in his hand. For a moment he could hear it speaking to him, it was telling him to throw the crystal as far as he could.

Clark drew a deep breath, explaining to Lois what he thought he had heard, "Then throw it! Lois said, "What's the worst that can happen?"

And so, Clark through the crystal as far as he could, and while he didn't have his full strength, it was far from an ordinary child's, and he and Lois watched as it hit the ice, and then dropped into the snow below. For a few agonizing moments nothing happened, but then the ground began to shake, as they watched in amazement as ice columns began to shoot out of the snow before them, until what stood before them was a glittering ice palace.

Lois and Clark made their way to the new fortress that had appeared before them. Clark wasn't that cold, but he could see that Lois was blue all over from the cold and he had to get her someplace warm. He was strong and faster than most, but he wouldn't know what direction to go in in this sea of white!

The moment they entered the large ice palace, even though they knew that it must be ice surrounding them, the weather was so much warmer. Clark sighed with release and said, "Hello?" Wondering to himself who did he think would answer, and how would they get home? How would he explain this to his parents?

"Look!" Lois said seeing what looked like a consul based on all the space movies she's ever seen, "Maybe that controls something that can send us home!"

Clark nodded, "It does look like it, look here, he said pointing at the clear white crystals, these look like the crystal that I though just before this was created."

Lois stood on her tiptoes, "Look at these tubes, maybe we need to put a crystal in a tube, and it'll read it like a DVD?"

"But which one?"

"I guess we pick them, these don't have any labels or anything on them!"

Standing on Clark's tiptoes, as the tubes reached over his head, he let a crystal fall into one of the tubes. Lois had been right, for then a shimmering light formed a light, and Clark held onto Lois hand tightly as it began to speak, "You do not remember me. I am Jor-El, I am your father. You are much younger that I thought you would be, only a child. By that reckoning, I will have been dead for many thousands of your years. The knowledge that I have matters, physical, and historic, I have given you fully on your voyage to your new home. These are important matters to be sure, but still matters of mere fact. There are questions to be asked and it is time for you to do so. Here in this fortress of solitude we shall try and find the answers together. So my son, speak. And you are not alone, what has happened my son?"

Clark looked at Lois, "We were playing and Lois found something in da- the storm cellar, when we found what looked like a space ship. Lois picked up a crystal. It started to glow and then when I touched it we ended up here. How do we get home?"

Just then, a female figure appeared next to the head, "My girl, the crystal woke to your touch?" Lois was shocked, and nodded. She watched in amazement as the two figures looked at each other, "You are indeed unusual." Lois watched as a crystal chamber appeared, "If you would stand in the chamber for a moment we can get a scan of your genetic make up to figure out how this happened."

Lois looked around at Clark who shrugged and said, "I guess it's okay."

While Lois walked toward the chamber, he turned back to the speaking head that said that he was Clark's father and not Jonathan Kent that he had always known as his father. "How can I be your son? My parents are Martha and Jonathan Kent!"

"Your name is Kal-El. You are the last survivor of a planet named Krypton. The planet was on the brink of destruction and we had to let you go in order to survive. It does my heart good to know that you have found such a loving family on earth. And such a good friend."

Lois was now back beside him and Jor-El continued. "The scan of Miss Lois indicated that she had a Kryptonian ancestor. The ancestor was probably about 700 years in the past based on the minor genetic tracker indicated in your genetic scan. That makes sense as there were a few Kryptonian scientists and sociologist who visited earth during that period of time."

Lois and Clark looked at each other utterly confused as the transparent head, who might as well be the ghost of Jor-El, use words that they had no idea of what it meant, Clark interrupted it, "What does that mean?"

The female, who identified herself as Lara, answered, "Your friend's kryptonian DNA traits were recessive, but they have been activated when she touched the crystal. This might not have happened, but because of your youth you are still growing and developing. You will have powers greater than normal humans, but not close to Clarks."

"I'll be able to run like Clark?" Lois asked, "He's fast!"

Lara smiled, "Among other things. You will both return in 10 years to begin your training. But for now, you two must be returned to your home. I will send you home, you will give this crystal," she handed it to Clark, "Give this to your mother, and you will both go to sleep. When you awake you will believe this is all a dream until it is time for your to remember. Until then my darlings..." Jor-El and Lara watched as the two children disappeared. Lara smiled to herself. Her biggest fear that her son would be forever alone was remedied. In that girl she saw a friendship that would turn to true love as they came of age, and because of her newly activated Kryptonian genes, she would be capable of helping Kal-El in his mission into adulthood and perhaps even bear him children. She could already see a feeling of peace in her son around that girl, and that was the beginning of something great that she had known with her husband that now were only memories. For all she and Kal-El were now, were their memories. And they would wait, wait for their son to be ready to return and learn of his true potential.

TBC...

A/N: Hope you like this, the next chapter we'll get some scenes of the two growing up from pre-teen to high school age until they are ready to remember again. (with the thing with Lois and Kryptonian DNA, I was thinking that she had an ansestor from back during the 1300s in Scotland... (Robert the Bruce era that was very chaotic and I could see an advanced society coming to study the dark ages of Europe!)


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up

Never Be Alone

Chapter 1: Growing Up

_1994_

Clark and Lois found themselves back in the Kent storm cellar. Both yawning they made themselves back into the house. Clark saw his mother and half asleep he handed her the crystal. The two children went upstairs and were fast asleep before they knew what happened.

_1998_

Lois couldn't stop smiling. They were just emerging from their last day as 6th graders, and there was nothing but summer before them. She turned around to face Clark while walking backward, "Catch me if you can!" And she ran off toward the tree house that they called their fortress of solitude.

She knew that Clark could catch her. He was getting faster every day, but it seemed like she was able to keep up with with Clark as his strange abilities developed better than anyone else. She was running and just as she was able to reach the treehouse, he caught her and then did something amazing he kissed her! It was just a peak on the cheek, but they both felt something amazing between them that they, at the age of 12 didn't truly understand.

_Summer 2000_

Lois and Clark were hanging out in the loft, looking out the telescope, spying on the neighbors. Clark looked down on Lois, she had said something funny and the way that her hair just floated, she looked so pretty. Clark had never noticed this about her, and this feeling that had been building up with him for a wile, and he knew that he had to do it... he leaned down and kissed her.

Lois was shocked at first, but it felt so good, she couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes, leaning into Clark and her arms went up over Clark's neck, clasping behind it, and she knew at that moment, that this was what it felt like to fall in love.

_Fall 2000_

Clark, Lois, Chloe and Pete were walking down the street towards the bus. Lois had been so thrilled the year before when her cousin Chloe and Uncle Gabe were moving back to Smallville, Gabe got the job managing the new Luthor plant. In the months since they had started high school the four of them had become even closer friends, but everyone knew that Lois and Clark were best friends, always were and always will be. Chloe and Pete even had a bet going as to when the two would become a romantic item, unaware that they already were!"

"What are you guys doing after school?" Chloe asked.

Pete smiled, "Clark and I are trying out for the football team, right Clark?"

Clark flushed, "Um, actually I can't."

"Why not?"

"My dad said no. Lois and I are going to try out for the Torch with Chloe."

Pete started to groan, "Oh, Clark, I bet you didn't even argue with your dad. Would you rather hang out at the Torch than be with me on the football team?"

Clark shrugged, "We can still hang out, and we'll support you, come and watch your games."

"Yeah, but it's not the same, I thought that we were going to do this together!"

"My dad didn't sign the permission slip, what else can I do?"

Pete shrugged. He had been friends with Clark since they had started elementary school, but he was always second to Lois and he knew it. He knew that the reason that he didn't argue was because he'd rather be with Lois at the Torch than with him on the football team. "Okay, I just thought it would be a fun thing for us guys to do together, but, if your dad said no, I guess that's it."

After school Lois noticed that Clark was still brooding about the argument with Pete, "Are you okay?"

Clark nodded, "I wanted to try out for football, but my dad said no."

"I know that," Lois said, holding Clark's hand as they made their way down the street towards Clark's house. They were crossing the bridge, and stopped in the middle, and Clark leaned against the railing. "But I kind of get your dad's point. Anything can happen during the head of a game."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm stronger, faster that everyone else."

Lois smiled and leaned up to him, putting her arms around Clark's neck. They had been getting closer over the past months, more than just friends and into the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' realm. "But lucky for you, you found someone who can keep up with you."

Clark smiled, "I guess your right," And he leaned down, and softly kissed her as they stood on the bridge, when out of nowhere, he saw a silver porch heading right for them."Move!" Clark said and with out thinking, he pushed Lois out of the way and they watched as the Silver Porch went right through the railing and went into the river.

"Oh my god!" Lois cried, she flipped out her cell phone, and dialed 9-11, while she watched Clark run down to the river, and Lois yelled after him, "Don't rip anything off the car that would make people suspicious!"

After calling the authorities, Lois ran down to the bank of the river, where Clark was pulling a young bald man in a suit out of the river, "Is he okay?"

"He's not breathing," And the two of them performed CPR, and was relieved when the man started breathing, spitting out the water he had swallowed, and he opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

Lois starred at him, "You drove your car off the bridge, almost hitting us in the processed, you could have killed us!"

He didn't say anything, and over the next 30 minutes the police and the paramedics arrived, following by Clark's father and Lois' mother. "Who was the maniac that was driving that car?"

Next Lois mother had her arms around Lois, "Yeah!"

"That would be me," The tall bald man said, "Lex Luther."

"I'm Jonathan Kent, this is my son." Clark looked up and saw his father, who then put his coat around him.

"Thanks for saving my life," Lex said to Clark, putting his hand out, and Clark shook it.

Clark nodded, "I'm sure you would have done the same thing. But be careful, you could of killed us! Did you know that it was only the fact that I was facing towards you that I saw you coming and was able to push Lois and myself out of the way that you didn't hit us while going 60 mph!"

Jonathan squeezed Clark's shoulder, Lex looked down, "If there is any way I could repay you..."

Lois snorted, "Drive slower!" She made her way out of her mother's protective arms, and hugged Clark.

The four people, Lois's mom Ellen had driven with Jonathan, made their way back to the Kent Farm, where Ellen left her car. "Lois dear, let's go..."

"Mom, I'll be home in a little while, but Clark and I were going to..."

Ellen sighed, she knew that her daughter was head over heals for Clark Kent and spent nearly all of her time at the Kent farm, "All right, honey, I'll see you later."

After everything that had happened, Clark felt all grimy and so he jumped in the shower. He was almost done when he heard Lois's voice, ranting about Lex Luther. "Lois, why don't we talk about this when I get out of the shower. We usually take turns in the bathroom!"

Lois laughed, "Don't start with me Smallville, My female sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of Clark Junior!"

"Ha ha," Clark said, "very funny. I know that we've seen each other, but we were five, now that we're fifteen, I think that we should pace ourselves." Meanwhile, Clark was peaking out of the shower curtain and was shocked to see Lois, wearing only his shirt... and legs for days!

Clark reached out of the shower, "Hand me a towel."

Lois pouted, "Fine, but you know that I will see it sooner or later!"

Clark smiled, as he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom, opened the door, and saw, "Mom!"

Martha's eyes popped as she saw her son, in a towel, and half naked Lois Lane behind him. "Your home!" Clark said shocked.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." Lois said behind him.

15 minutes letter, they were both dressed and standing in front of Clark's parents. Lois shrugged, "I don't understand what the big deal is here, we just took a shower!"

Clark looked at her shocked, "Showers, we took separate showers!"

Martha sighed, "I understand that you two have a more intimate relationship than most... but your not little kids anymore, and we're going to have to set some boundaries now that your relationship has gone into the realm of teenage dating."

Jonathan nodded, "And that means, no more sleepovers, no more being in the bathroom half naked together. And definitively nothing that an adult married couple would be allowed to do!"

Lois smiled at that, "Don't worry, Mr. Kent, we're just making out, I'm nowhere ready for sex."

Jonathan, Martha and Clark all blushed at that, Clark quickly changed the subject, "We've got homework, we'll be in the loft if you need us."

Jonathan and Martha Kent watched Clark Kent and Lois Lane go off hand in hand for the barn, Clark grabbing both book bags in one hand, "You know they're going to be married someday." Jonathan whispered to his wife.

Martha smiled at that, "So what, they already act it anyway. Those two have been best friends from the moment Clark found her lost in the corn field. I imagine those two will fly off to Vegas right after their graduation!"

Jonathan wrapped his arms around his wife and laughed, "Just don't go giving them any ideas!"

TBC...

A/N: Hoped you like this! Notice the change, When Lex just hit Clark, Clark was perfectly happy to start a friendship with him, but because Lex put Lois in danger, the friendship never happens! Next chapter will be more of the teenage/high school years. We'll get a chance to find out how Lois's active Kryptonian genes will affect her... and when will they rediscover the crystal and the memories of the arctic! Please Review, I love constructive Criticism and any ideas would be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

Never Be Alone

Chapter 2: Discovery

Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross were all decked out for the Homecoming Formal. All of the parents were at the Kent Farm, taking pictures of their children. Clark and Lois had announced that they were dating to everyone a few days earlier, and Pete had asked Chloe to go as friends.

Clark looked down at Lois, smiling. He was closer to her than anyone else. And they had their own wonderful secrets. The fact that they could both run almost faster than the eye could see. Clark was stronger and tougher than Lois, but she was stronger than most people.

They danced. The music was beautiful. Lana Lang was crowned Homecoming Queen, but Clark only had eyes for Lois. They danced for a few songs, but then Lois grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him outside, thinking of kissing her boyfriend, but instead they were faced with a 15 year old boy dressed in Jeans and a sweatshirt. Clark went to ask him if he could help the boy, when the boy grabbed his arms and Clark felt electricity flow through him.

Lois screamed, as the white light of the electricity was hitting Clark. She watched as not only did Clark not succumb to the electricity, but he pushed back and the next thing, Jeremy was on the ground. He looked up and asked, "Where am I?"

A little time later, Clark and Lois were back at the Kent farm, sitting on the front porch, "I have no idea how that happened. I show no signs of an electric shock, how is this possible?"

"What happened, son?" Jonathan's voice came behind them.

"I was hit with, I don't know how many volts of electricity tonight, I don't even have a burn on me. How is this possible?" Clark said facing his father.

Jonathan sighed, he knew that this time would come, when he would have to tell his son the truth, "Lois, I think it's time you go home now."

Lois moved to get up, but Clark stopped her, "No, that's okay dad, she knows everything about me, I'm not about to start keeping secrets from her now, Dad, now what do you know that is so secretive about me?"

"Come with me." Jonathan led them to the storm cellar. "It's time for the truth. You two actually found this when you were about 10, but you probably didn't know what it was at the time. Your real parents weren't from around here."

"Where were they from?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but this," Jonathan pulled the tarp off, "is what we found you in twelve years ago."

Clark and Lois's eyes both popped, but then Lois jumped, "Wait I remember, we were playing down here, hide and seek..."

Clark continued, "Yeah, and we found some kind of crystal." And then the memories came flooding back. "Holy crap!" He swore, "We were in the arctic and we created some kind of ice fortress, Dad, where's the crystal?"

Jonathan froze, "What do you mean, you went to the Arctic?"

Lois and Clark then explained what happened, "but for some reason after we got back, we didn't remember, but now we do, he said that we would remember when we were ready."

"So you both went, Why?"

Lois sighed, "He said that I have some Kryptonian DNA, that explains how I can run as fast as Clark."

They went back into the house, where Martha had hid the crystal. "What are you going to do?"

Clark sighed, she and Lois had changed into boots, jeans and their winter coats, "I want to find out more, and this Jor-El, he has the answer. But don't worry, we'll be back." And then the two of them grabbed the crystal and disappeared in a flash.

Clark and Lois appeared in the Fortress by the consul. As they appeared the lights came on and a voice appeared above them, "Kal-El my son, you've returned."

And they talked. About Krypton, what had happened, and what was coming in the future, "My son, you are a gift that I give mankind, the last son of krypton. I would begin to train you, my son, on our history and to help you reach your potential. And you, Miss Lane, we had not anticipated meeting anyone on earth with a Kryptonian ancestor, but I believe that you should join Kal-El in his training. What have you two experienced out of what is humanly normal?"

Clark thought, "Well, we can both run much faster than anyone else on earth, we tracked it to almost 100 miles per hour. Lois is able to bench, what is it now 300 lbs? And I can bench press the tractor... My skin is pretty much invulnerable, but Lois's isn't she gets bruises and paper cuts like everyone else."

"Interesting, my son, You have begun your journey. Both of you." And so the plans were made, during the school year they would spend every other Saturday up here. Jor-El wanted them to just stay up there, but Lois and Lara insisted that was unacceptable. They agreed to come up here for weeks at a time during the summer and parts of the other vacation times. "But you must remember, that your place is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty." Lara said before they left.

Martha and Jonathan were pacing. It was 2 am, where were they? Then they saw a flash come from the kitchen...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3: Planning the Future

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I am fast forwarding through season 1 – 3 of smallville, assuming that most of Clark's adventures happened much as they otherwise would have. This chapter starts in the summer between their Junior and Senior year. Chloe and Pete are still in the dark about Clark's powers. And now, on with the show!

Never Be Alone

Chapter 3: Planning the Future

Over the next few years Lois Lane and Clark Kent split their time between Smallville and the Fortress. While this wasn't hard for Clark to explain to his parent, who knew everything, but Lois often got lectures from her mother and grandparents about skipping out on chores and being out with 'that boy' at all hours of the night.

Not that they weren't all wrong. There were many nights when Clark and Lois were just making out in his loft. The years flew by and before they knew it, it was the summer before their senior year of high school. Their powers were really developing. Clark and Lois both had super-speed and X-ray vision, but Clark, being full blooded Kryptonian, also had heat vision, super-hearing as well as his invulnerability and strength (Lois was about halfway in-between Clark's and normal human's strengths).

These two were stuck between two worlds. Lois's mom was making plans to visit colleges this summer. Lois and Clark had joined Chloe on the school newspaper, the Torch. Chloe was the Editor, Pete did sports, and they, well they did news and features, in short, they got the scoops. Lois wanted to go away to school, but Clark was worried that if they went away, his parent's farm would suffer. "Clark, you can't stay in Smallville for the rest of your life on the farm!" Lois argued.

"My parents are barely making ends meet as it is with me. If I go away to college, they'll have to hire two, three hands to replace what I can do during the year. And then I'll have a ton of student loans to pay back afterwords, it just seems like a waste..."

"Clark, do you want to be a farmer?"

"No," Clark said, without thinking, "I mean..."

"What do you want to do, where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Lois asked.

Clark smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waste, "Married to you with kids running around. Sundays sitting in the sun reading the newspaper."

Lois smiled and giggled, "Besides that, but yes, that does sound wonderful."

"I don't know, Jor-El was talking about how we should find a profession where we'd hear about disasters first and sudden disappearances wouldn't arouse suspicion..."

Lois smiled, "Don't we already do that... on the school paper!"

Clark smiled back, "Journalism? That sounds interesting. I do enjoy writing, it's something that I don't have to worry when I get a form of recognition! But I was wondering..."

"What Clark?"

"All my life wherever I go, you're right there beside me, and I can't imagine a future where you're not there."

"Neither can I Clark."

"Will you marry me?"

"What? We're only 17!"

"I mean, next year, after graduation. I've always known that we would go through life together, partners in every way possible, I don't see any point in waiting!" Clark said, his eyes glowing before her.

Lois smiled, "Well, I'd better talk to Lara about whether the pill will be sufficient birth control before the wedding night!"

A few days later, Clark and Lois asked their parents to meet so that they can talk about their future. Lois's mother and Clark's parents were confused, as Lois and Clark walked in. "So what's going on?" Ellen Lane asked.

Lois smiled, "Mom, Clark and I wanted to talk to you all about some decisions that we have to make, and one that is already made. Clark and I want to get married next summer."

Ellen was shocked, "But, Lois, honey, how can you possibly want to get married straight out of high school?"

"Mom, I love Clark, I always have. I can't help but understand how short life can be, after we lost Daddy. I don't want to waste any time. We're going to get married next summer, and then we're going to go away to college together, we're thinking of majoring in Journalism."

Martha finally came out of her stunned silence, "Well I am happy, and I think that Journalism is a fabulous choice for you both. I have read your articles, and they are really good stuff. And I can understand that you two would want to stay together, go to the same school, but getting married is a huge step. Are you sure? You would miss out of a lot of great experiences."

Clark nodded, looking from his mom, down to Lois, "Yes, mom, we are sure."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation only possible for people who really know one another. The nodded, and turned to their son, "We will support you, son."

Ellen shook her head, "I don't understand, Lois, but you have always had a secret side of your life that you won't share with me. Why don't we start by making some tours of Colleges together this summer, do you have any ideas where you want to start?"

Clark and Lois visited five colleges that summer, finding plenty to apply for. They all had good journalism programs and had married couple dorms. Their first choice was Met U. It had the best program and was close to Smallville. This didn't really matter, as fast as they could both run, but it was better for concealing their secret abilities. It was a good thing that they were both A students and got excellent SAT scores. Lois had been surprised to find out that Jor-El like the idea of them going to college and had helped them with their academic subjects. It also seemed like part of their Kryptonian heritage was an excellent memory.

Once the summer was over and they started their Senior year it flew by. Clark and Lois applied for early acceptance to five schools including Met U, and were taking the few classes they had to complete to graduate.

The kids at school weren't surprised to hear that they were planning to get married after graduation. Some of the boys asked if Lois was knocked up... but let's just say that Lois expelled that rumor very quickly.

And an even greater thing happened, Lois and Clark started writing freelance for the Smallville Ledger on top of their articles for the Torch. Because of this they were able to send top notch portfolios as a part of their applications.

While they were doing all that, Clark and Lois were practicing their other trade, rescuing people around Smallville. They still spent their time up in the Arctic. Lois always smiled, thanking that they seemed to need less and less sleep as their powers developed, because otherwise they'd never get everything done!

And they had started planning their wedding. Just a small affair. They would have the ceremony in the town church, one of those small town simple white chapel, and Clark's parents offered to host the reception at their place. Chloe and Lucy were the bridesmaids and Clark asked Pete would be the best man.

It was a awkward relationship, for as good friends as Clark and Pete always were, Pete knew that for Clark, Lois would always come first.

One day, it was one of the Saturdays in November of that year that Clark and Lois were up in the fortress training that they finally divulged their plan to the AI that held the memories of Clark's biological parents. "We're getting married after Graduation." Clark phrased this as a statement, he was not asking permission. "It's set for sometime in July. And then, we're going to Met U. We just got our acceptance letters for their Journalism program."

The sound of Jor-El's voice boomed, "I am proud of you my son, and soon, my daughter. Welcome to the house of El."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4: Celebrations

Never Be Alone

Chapter 4: Celebrations

Martha and Jonathan Kent were all smiles as they watched their son watch across the stage to accept his high school diploma. They couldn't have been prouder of their son. Graduating with a 4.0 average, and he was all set to go to Met U in the fall. And they were proud of his plans. He and his future wife, Lois Lane have trained for three years to use their Kryptonian abilities to help people, will continue to train while going to Met U to study Journalism.

They were also aware that their son was conflicted. He felt like he was betraying them by planning on a career away from the farm. They would assure their son that they only want him to be happy, and they know that his happiness is to be found in a life of his own creation. They know that he will be happy with Lois. Their only thoughts is that they should explain everything to Lois's mother. They hated that Lois was distancing herself from her mother because she was protecting Clark's secret.

Martha couldn't believe it. Her little boy was graduating from high school, and in a month he'll be getting married! As she had reminisced the ceremony had progressed and Lois was now walking across the stage. She was now crying again. Lois was the daughter that she was never able to have. This was the girl that Clark had found lost in the corn field and the two had never been apart ever since.

After the ceremony was over the Kent and Sullivan families went home to the bright yellow Kent farmhouse where a large banner was draped out front that said "Congratulation Graduates!" Lucy was standing on the porch waving. Lois ran up the steps and wrapped her baby sister in a big hug, "This is so sweet." She turned to Clark who wrapped Lucy in an equally big hug, "Thanks little sis!" Lois said.

Clark had come to love Lucy as a little sister over the years and he couldn't be happier. He wrapped his arm around Lois. "Lucy, this is so amazing, thank you." With that the family went into the house to enjoy the celebration.

A week after graduating Clark and Lois were meeting with Reverend Johnson, who had married Clark's parents. Reverend Johnson had said that he would marry them if they agreed to attend pre-marital counseling, because they are so young.

"So, we are now three weeks away from the ceremony, how do you feel?" Reverend Johnson asked.

Clark smiled, "I feel great, I'm working for my Dad this summer, saving as much money as I can, and We've arranged with Met U to get housing for married students. I'm in the process of finding a job on campus as part of my financial aid."

Reverend Johnson, "What about you Lois?"

"I also feel good, I'm working on my grandfather's farm, and I got a job in the Talon for the summer. " Lois said.

"Clark turned, "You did? When?"

"I just found out this morning."

"Do you really think that you should be working two jobs?"

"I'll be fine Clark."

"Alright."

Lois smiled, "As I was saying, we have it all planned out. We're both planning on being Journalisms Majors at Met U this fall."

Reverend Johnsons, "How did you decide to get married now? Why not wait a few years?"

Lois looked down at her hand wrapped in Clark's, "Clark and I have been best friends since we were five years old. I can't imagine my life without him. I believe that we are ready to take this step."

Reverend Johnson nodded, and moved on to the next topic. At the end of their hour he nodded, "All right, I think that we're right on track for your wedding. "

A few hours later, after dinner, Martha and Jonathan sat down with Lois and Clark, "Lois, honey we had something that we wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, Martha?" Lois asked.

"We love you like our own daughter, but at the same time I hate seeing your relationship with your mother distance like it is. I know that you are trying to protect Clark, but we want you to discuss with Clark, telling your mother about your secret."

Clark looked at Lois, seeing tears in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I would love to tell my mother." Lois stated, "But I honestly don't know how she would react. She lost daddy to the first gulf war. How would she feel if she knew that I was training to do all of these dangerous things? How do I explain that my new husband is from another planet, and that we have an ancestor that was also from Krypton about 700 years ago, and because of that I have all of these powers! I think that she and Lucy will be so much safer if they don't know about any of this."

Martha nodded, "I understand, but I just want you to know that we are alright with you telling your family any time you are ready."

Lois nodded.

The next morning the happy couple were standing in the Fortress in the Arctic. "Hello, my children." Lara said.

Clark nodded, "Hi Lara, we have come here to tell you that, um, we can't get here as often as we did before. Now that we're getting married, we both have to work plus school this fall. We just won't have the time."

Jor-El appeared, "You must continue your training. Both of you. It is imperative that you both have complete control over your powers. It could be very dangerous otherwise."

Lois nodded, "We realize this. But we're both adults now, we're getting married, we're going to college in the fall. That costs money. Our parents both run farms. We're not about to risk them loosing the businesses that have been in our families for generations. That means that we need to earn our own way."

Clark sighed, "About that, Lois."

"What?"

"I got a job in Metropolis starting in September. It pays really well."

"What is it?"

"It's a job in a meat packing plant, it's a third shift job."

"How can you work third shift and go to school?"

"Recently I've found that I only need a few hours of sleep a day. And if I get enough sunlight, I don't need to sleep at all."

"But seriously, how long can you function with only two hours of sleep a night?"

TBC…

A/N: I hope that this makes up for the long wait. I look forward to your reviews. Next chapter Lois and Clark get married!


End file.
